Zoé Nightshade, ses débuts
by Tigre Blanc17
Summary: Ceci est un OS sur la rencontre d'Heraclès et Zoé.


_Zoé Nightshade était une jolie jeune fille grecque. Elle avait tout pour plaire:_

_Elle était courageuse, persévérante et avait de la tendresse à revendre . Elle était aussi une des quatre Hespérides, cependant, un jour un homme nommé Héraclès, fils de Zeus, l'invita à un voyage à travers toute l'Europe. Connaissant les risques, c'est-à-dire être renié de sa famille, elle voyagea ainsi à travers tout l'empire romain, de Rome à Carthage en passant par l'Egypte. Ils revinrent en Europe pour terminer leur voyage au nouveau royaume des Francs, fraichement créé. _

Nous étions à la treizième lunée, deuxième jour du calendrier Athénien et il neigeait à Reims.

-"Quel est le nom de la fête dont ils sont en train de festoyer? Demanda Zoé

-Ils appellent cela "Noël", une fête pour célébrer la naissance de mon demi-frère, Jésus. Et aussi pour fêter le christianisme, une religion que mon père a fondée en tant que revanche contre le Judaïsme, de Poséidon. Hadès lui, a créé l'islam. Tu vois le tableau? Expliqua Héraclès.

-Oui. Toujours à se battre entre eux, tes oncles. Et ces choses blanches et froides comme la nuit, qu'est-ce? Questionna-t-elle avec une curiosité enfantine

-De la neige. C'est mon père qui créa cela. Mon père aime beaucoup ce pays, il trouve que ses citoyens sont chaleureux et compréhensifs.

-Il dit bien vrai, surtout avec leurs délicieux biscuits!" dit Zoé en montrant des tablettes marron foncées. "Avec quel ingrédient est-ce fait?

-Des chocolats ou aussi appelé cacao, c'est une récompense faite par Déméter en personne, tu sais? Normalement, l'arbre qui produit ce délicieux ingrédient ne pousse pas ici. Les dieux sont bons avec eux, en soit." Héraclès sourit.

Ils allèrent vers le conseil de ville. La ville était magnifiquement décorée :

Des statues (principalement de l'empereur Romain "Jule César" avaient expliqué Héraclès), des citoyens qui chantaient en Latin et jouaient d'instruments bien mélodieux. Des blocs de pierres et de marbres blancs avec des dessins racontant l'histoire de la ville, du Roi Clovis, de Jule César et aussi d'autres scènes de fêtes.

Des bandes de tissus tournoyaient dans l'air et d'autres étaient suspendues de maison en maison. Le spectacle était si magnifique... les gens dansaient, festoyaient, on aurait pu dire que cette ville n'avait jamais connu la guerre, les morts, les injustices. Héraclès ne pouvait espérer une meilleure occasion. Il s'arrêta et regarda Zoé. Elle souriait de tout ce bonheur, cette joie mais ce n'était que le début : ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent d'un long et chaud baisé autour du bonheur et de la festivité de Noël. Le meilleur moment de leur vie pensaient-ils. Et ils avaient bien raison. Une voix prévint Héraclès :

-"_Ils savent tout, ils le savent tous..._"

Une seconde voix prévint cette fois-ci Zoé :

-"_Guidé par la lumière de la lune_

_Les soucis sont tout ce que vous trouverez  
>Perdant votre chemin ce soir,<em>

_Sauves toi ou perds ton seul rêve_

_Piégé dans un monde infâme  
>Où les fins sont toutes les mêmes,<br>Vous êtes seulement ici pour mourir._"

Ils stoppèrent leur baiser, frissonnant en pensant à ces voix. Ils décidèrent de prendre une chambre auprès d'une auberge et d'y finir la soirée.

Zoé se réveilla le lendemain la première. Elle ne souvenait pas de son rêve mais avait une scène en tête :

Une silhouette était assise sur le bord d'une falaise. Visiblement, c'était la débouchée d'une forêt. La scène était dans la nuit mais la lune était en éclipse et elle était violacée. Elle faisait ressentir la haine, une grande rancœur.

_Un rêve particulier_, pensait Zoé. Elle partit au marché en quête de poisson et de céréales, bien qu'en cette saison cette denrée était chère, recherchée et rare. Elle avait pris les mets les plus frais ainsi que les meilleurs en termes de qualité. Elle ne faisait pas attention au prix car les bandits qu'Héraclès battaient étaient souvent assez riches et les dieux savent à quel point ils étaient nombreux. Sur le chemin du retour la voix de la veille revint mais cette fois-ci avec une vision :

Zoé voyait son corps, pâle. La voix disait :

-"_Pas de pouls à l'intérieur de moi_

_Les lèvres de pierre froide et l'hérésie  
>Tous les mensonges et à un degré<em>

_Perdant celle que je veux être  
>Découvre, maintenant<em>

_Demande 'Aide moi à trouver ma route'_

_Je te promets une famille et le vrai bonheur_"

Zoé déglutit avec difficulté mais elle ignora encore cette voix. Elle rentra dans l'auberge et vint à sa chambre. Héraclès commençait à se réveiller. _Il me prendrait pour une folle... _pensait-elle.

-"Hey! Qu'apportes-tu? C'est le déjeuner?" fit Héraclès

Zoé n'avait pas remarqué cela, mais le soleil était au zénith sur la terrasse. Elle remarqua alors la beauté de sa chambre :

Les meubles étaient en chêne, surement fait par un menuisier hors pair. Les murs étaient décorés de petits nuages, du mont Olympe, avec son palais au sommet. Il y avait même une carte sur un mur des endroits où ils étaient allés.

-"C'est mon père qui a usé de son influence, comme toujours, pour nous gâter de ces peintures. Allons-nous manger ? Notre nuit m'a laissé sur ma faim !

-"... Bien sûr... Répondit Zoé d'un ton absent

-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Héraclès, qui fronçait les sourcils à présent.

-Rien ! Je t'ai apporté de la viande de lion, de poisson ainsi que des céréales. Allons sur la terrasse, veux-tu?" dit Zoé pour détourner le sujet.

Ils allèrent sur la terrasse avec la nourriture. La terrasse faisait la moitié de la chambre, soit à peu près 20m². Il y avait deux épais matelas de lin avec à côté un parasol de paille, une table carrée avec trois récipients contenants respectivement des fruits, de l'eau et du vin. Deux assiettes de porcelaine étaient aussi présentes.

Zoé et Héraclès s'assirent sur les chaises disposées près de la table et commencèrent à manger. Zoé ne se souvenait pas que les viandes avaient été découpées, mais il en fut ainsi.

Héraclès montrait sa bonne humeur et les bons goûts de sa compagne pour choisir les aliments.

Les fruits étaient juteux et délicieux, le vin sucré et doux et la vue sur la mer magnifique. _La mer? Mais, c'est impossible.._ Zoé se tourna pour voir Héraclès mais il n'était plus là. Zoé ne pouvait pas bouger. La voix chanta une fois de plus.

-"_Si seulement tu pouvais t'ouvrir l'esprit  
>La folie nous a toutes laissé derrière<em>

_Et a marché droit à travers la porte  
>Je peux voir les images aussi clairs qu'hier<em>

_Souvenir de mes erreurs du passé_

_Je peux entendre les voix qui te supplient de rester_

_Mais saches que tu n'es plus seule._

-Cela suffit! explosa Zoé, Laissez-moi vivre ma vie! Je ne sais point ce que vous me voulez, mais l'amour que je voue à Héraclès est sans égal!

-_Il est le mauvais_

_Il est réalité et donc vrai_

_Que l'amour nous a toutes rendu aveugles  
>Et nous a toutes traîné derrière<em>

_Un moment vu à travers ces yeux,  
>Un déguisement bleu Crystal<em>

_Ils disent que toute beauté devrait mourir  
>Tu es piégée dans un monde infâme<em>

_Sauve-toi._"

Elle revint à la réalité. Héraclès était toujours aussi heureux et se goinfrait de la viande à tel point que sa main était rouge du sang qui coulait de ses doigts. Zoé ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette voix, de femme elle en était sûre, lui conseillait de partir sans Héraclès. Elle l'aimait tellement que cette proposition semblait outrageuse. Elle n'avait plus faim et décida alors d'attendre la fin du repas pour proposer une sortie en ville. Héraclès repus, celui-ci accepta sans détour.

La ville était toujours aussi animée mais cette fois-ci il faisait beau temps. Ils visitèrent les églises et Cathédrales de cette ville que Zoé qualifiait d'"attrape idiot", en raison de l'argent exigé pour rentrer. Elle serait rentrée à l'auberge si à sa grande surprise, une éclipse n'avait pas eu lieu. Pas _une_ éclipse, mais _l'éclipse de son rêve._ Elle était aussi violacée mais il n'y avait pas ce sentiment de haine et de rancœur.

Soudain, un bâtiment s'effondra sous ses yeux. Puis celui d'à côté aussi. La cause était la venue d'un monstre au corps de crocodile avec cent têtes. Il faisait cinq mètres de hauteur. C'était _Ladon_. _Son_ Ladon. Le reptile aux cent têtes ne regardait pas dans sa direction mais dans celle d'Héraclès. Il s'avança vers Zoé et lui. Une de ses têtes dit :

-"Ta tromperie nous aura fait perdre notre sœur, Héraclès. Tu devras le payer de ta vie. Nous savons que tu cherches les pommes de notre jardin mais user d'une des quatre Hespéride est d'une perfidie impardonnable!"

Zoé voulait protester, dire que c'était impossible, qu'ils s'aimaient mais les mots ne souhaitaient pas sortir de sa bouche. _Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que ce soit vrai._ Zoé, elle qui avait toujours aimé Ladon, qui jouait souvent avec lui, ressentait de la colère envers celui-ci. Elle tremblait. Il devait se taire. Que leur voyage continue, que ce bonheur continue!

_L'amour nous a toutes rendu aveugles  
>Et nous a toutes traîné derrière<em>

La vérité attrapa son cœur, le serra si fort qu'elle en hoqueta et se figea d'horreur. Son amour n'était pas réciproque...

Elle prit sa barrette à cheveux et la lança à Héraclès.

-"Prends-la. Et fais-t'en une arme."

Il ne comprit pas et demanda :

-"Une épingle à cheveux pour arme? Comment pourrais-je tuer Ladon avec ça, ma jolie ?

-Tu ne pourras peut-être pas, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir, si tu t'obstines dans ton projet insensé." Répondit-elle froidement.

Il ouvra la barrette et elle se transforma en épée de bronze céleste. Il combattit Ladon avec une telle férocité que Zoé n'en fut qu'écœurée. Elle regarda la Lune. La Lune fut alors exactement comme dans son rêve: un violet né d'une haine aussi rouge que le sang qui coulait de la dépouille de Ladon, une rancoeur faite de flammes bleues des enfers. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire:

La forêt de son rêve était juste devant elle, sous la Lune. Elle voyagea alors à travers la forêt. Elle évacuait toutes les larmes de son corps, toutes remplies de gentillesse et de naïveté. Ce genre de sentiment-fardeau qui lui avait provoqué ces malheurs. Elle marchait droit, vers sa destiné, sa véritable famille. Elle vit la fin de sa quête, la falaise de son rêve. Elle cherchait des yeux la silhouette, mais personne. Elle s'avança plus près encore du bord de la falaise et elle observa de nouveau la Lune. Elle scintillait dans le noir. Elle vit tout d'un coup quelque chose venir de celle-ci. Un traineau, tiré par des rennes? Pas possible.. Cependant il y avait une femme au commande. Elle atterrit derrière Zoé et lui fit signe de venir.

-"Bonjour, Zoé. Fit-elle

-Bonjour mais... qui êtes-vous? Dit-elle en se rendant compte que c'était la voix de ses rêves et visions.

-Je suis Artémis, déesse de la chasse et de la Lune. Tu viens pour obtenir la famille dont je t'ai promis? devina Artémis

-Oui.. je dois paraître bien impolie après vous avoir si souvent ignoré. S'excusa Zoé

-Nous avons toutes étés trompé par ces couards.

-Que dois-je faire pour vous rejoindre ? demanda-elle

-Répète ces mots : je vous prête allégeance à vous, dame Artémis. Je renonce à toute compagnie masculine, acceptant donc la virginité éternelle et je m'engage dans la chasse. " déclara Artémis

Zoé répéta ces mots et sentit un sang nouveau couler dans ses vaines, un sang pur. Un nouveau départ. Soudain, Artémis siffla et une bande de jeunes filles vint, avec de nombreux mets : chocolats, fruits, viandes... Un vrai banquet.

-"Bienvenue à toi, Zoé! Nous sommes les chasseresses d'Artémis et nous serons à présent tes sœurs et donc ta famille ! Je suis Callisto. Dit une magnifiquement jeune fille blonde de l'âge de Zoé. Nous allons surement bien s'entendre !"

Les chasseresse venaient toutes enlacer Zoé, le sourire aux lèvres. Zoé y trouvait le réconfort et l'amour, elle était comprise par ses sœurs, celles-ci savaient ce que cela faisait d'être trompée, d'être abandonnée. C'était une véritable famille, où l'hypocrisie n'avait pas lieu d'être. Les chasseresses, dont Zoé qui par ailleurs s'était très bien intégrée, mangèrent à leur faim, partagèrent leurs trophées de chasse, leurs souvenirs des pays traversés. C'était la première fête que Zoé festoyait et resterait surement la meilleure de sa vie.

Oui, c'était un nouveau départ pour Zoé Nightshade mais aussi un joyeux noël.


End file.
